This invention relates to a diagnostic tool and, more particularly, to a hot and cold sensor unit having an insulated liquid-filled container with a thermometer to indicate the liquid temperature and a metallic probe with an integral temperature indicator for indicating the temperature of the probe.
Through neurologic examination of a patient with an injured spine, the localization of injury can sometimes be determined by the innervation of dermatomes. Evaluation of patients with cervical spine lesions can be accomplished by sensor-perception of probes of various temperatures. A thorough knowledge of the underlying anatomy and physiology of the nervous system is necessary for interpretation of the neurologic findings in cervical spine lesions. A neurological examination requires accurate observation and recording in conjunction with a detailed neurological history. Localizing of the cervical spine lesions may be accomplished--at least in part--through temperature-sensory probes applied to the different surfaces of the skin of the patient. Innervation of the areas of the body are controlled through nervous energy from the nervous system. The dermatomes are controlled by nerves associated with specific cervical openings in the cervical spine. Lesions at these points will cause abnormal or even lack of perception of temperature by the patient.
Accordingly, localization of the cervical spine lesion requires a thorough familiarity not only with the cross sectional anatomy, but also with the details of the longitudinal axis. In general, the higher the lesion in the cervical spinal canal, the greater the loss in motor, sensory and autonomic function. A high complete transection of the cervical cord results in complete quadriplegia with respiratory impairment and is usually fatal. Lesions that involved multiple segments of the cervical cord and are incomplete may give rise to upper and lower motor neuron signs and long tract sensory and autonomic disturbance to a variable degree.
The neurological assessment of patients with suspected cervical spinal pathology must be accompanied by a general physical examination.
The sensory and motor supply of each cervical nerve root differs from that of a peripheral nerve in the upper limbs. A variable number of cervical nerve roots contribute to the formation of a peripheral nerve.
Sensory symptoms following cervical root compression or irritation involve the specific dermatome distribution. There is a slight overlap so that complete anaesthesia usually occurs when two or more posterior nerve roots have been interrupted.
Accordingly, a means for determining the perception of heat and cold has been devised to give some indication for localizing the lesion in the cervical spine. The applicants have provided for a diagnostic tool in which the temperature of the probe is controlled in providing a means for determining innervation of dermatome distribution.
The patient is put in a non-distracting environment and the probes are applied at various points on the forearm. The perception of the patient to application of the probes at various points on the forearm is sensed and recorded.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a diagnostic tool for determining perception of multi-temperature probes applied to the skin surface to determine innervation and the dermatomic distribution. The perception will determine abnormal or lack of innervation of the surfaces treated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a multiple number of probes, each of a different temperature, to sense differential of temperature perception of the patient as applied to various surfaces on the body. Temperature perception is recorded for determination of location of cervical spine lesions.